Flawless Deception
by aperfectchapter
Summary: They called them the Flawless Five.They were beautiful, smart, and sometimes a little wild.. But everyone loved them.When one goes missing on a summer night in the Hamptons, the girls lives spin out of control. LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE! VERY A/U
1. Untouchable

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Gossip Girl.

**A/N:** Again, I wanted to change a few things after reading the Pretty Little Liars book series and not just go off of the shows version. I also wanted to change the age again, I just feel like things can get crazier if I make them a year older. So, hopefully you don't hate it too much.  
>This story is completely AU. It's based off the show and book series Pretty Little Liars. For the purposes of this story Jenny is the same age as the rest of the girls, and Dan is only older than her by one year.

**SUMMARY:** Gossip Girl had given them the nickname "The Flawless Five" when they were only in the seventh grade. She'd made her very first post ever about them. The five girls who ate breakfast on the steps of The Met every morning. There had been a photo attached to the blog post, the five of them laughing on the steps, all in matching school uniforms but each of them somehow making it different from the others. Ever since that first day of seventh grade, it seemed like every person in New York City knew who the girls were. The blog had followed them for years, posting who they were dating, when they were seen out together, it was like there was eyes always on them. It was the summer after Sophomore year and sticking to their tradition the five of them spent the last two weeks of vacation at the Rhodes Estate in the East Hamptons. The last night all of them spent together was outside by the pool, they'd had so much to drink and fallen asleep in their lounge chairs. When they woke up a couple hours later, Georgina was gone. One last photo from Gossip Girl appeared was texted to them, and then she had disappeared as well. A year later, Gossip Girl makes her first post since Georgina disappeared and has the four remaining members of their 'clique' reuniting in a not so happy way.  
><strong><br>FLAWLESS DECEPTION:**  
>No one ever really knew the story about how five completely different girls had become such close friends. It had happened in the fourth grade only a few months after the Sparks family had moved from Boston to New York City. Georgina was beautiful even then, her first day of school was filled with people fighting over being her friend. Somehow there was only four girls who didn't care all that much about the new girl and were wrapped up in their own world. Jenny Humphrey stayed out of the way, watching from afar as she sketched in her notebook. She didn't stand a chance against the girls in her school, she was just a Brooklyn kid whose parents had sacrificed everything to send her and her brother to private school. Vanessa Abrams didn't buy into popularity even at a young age. Her parents didn't believe in buying education and the only reason Vanessa got to go to a school that was so expensive was because her grandmother had paid for the tuition and begged her parents to let her. Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf had been best friends since they were four, meeting their first day of preschool. On Georginas first day, they'd been too busy gossiping to each other than to care much about who the new girl was. That's how she chose them.<br>By the end of grammar school the five girls spent all of their time together. They never went a day without seeing each other unless one of them was out of the city. But even then most of their vacations were spent together, their parents always bringing the others along on what were supposed to be family trips.  
>That was how the Hamptons tradition had begun. The summer before sixth grade Serenas grandma had agreed to let all five of the girls stay with her four two weeks in her East Hamptons mansion. They made a promise on the last night of that trip that they'd return every year and spend their last two weeks of summer together. And they did, for six summers anyways. Their last night in the Hamptons before their junior year in high school they'd all fallen asleep outside by the pool, when they woke up Georgina was gone. The only clue of where she'd gone was a photo message from Gossip Girl that showed a picture of Georgina in the woods with a terrified look on her face. That was the last message Gossip Girl sent them, until a year later.<p>

**Sixteen and Beautiful;**

They really were so different when you looked at them up close. When you walked past them all together you'd see them all laughing at the same joke, when you saw them at a party they'd all sing along to the same songs, but each girl was so different from the other. There was Jenny Humphrey, sometimes referred to as Little J. She was Brooklyns greatest accomplishment in the eyes of the Upper East Side. Platinum blonde hair the hung in layers and was sometimes streaked in random colors, icey blue eyes that were always lined in black making you see the beautiful color from far away. Jenny was always looking for ways to change up her look, and was definitely the most fashion forward and daring with her appearance. She'd begun making her own clothes at a young age, always altering them to make them one of a kind. Blair Waldorf, who was usually called B by her friends and had been given the nickname Princess B from Gossip Girl years ago. She was proof the beauty and brains truly could exist together. Blair was always striving to be better, to be smarter, and was definitely not afraid of competition. She was probably the only one who ever really put Georgina in her place. Although always seen with a bright headband in her dark locks, and a smile that could light up a room and brown eyes that could make any guy fall in love with her.. she truly was intimidating. She wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted, and wasn't scared to play dirty when the situation called for it. Then there was the dark completed beauty, Vanessa Abrams. Her hair was black, and always changed from straight, wavey, and spiral curls. The first thing everyone noticed when they looked at her were those blue eyes. She was always carrying around her video camera, taping all of her friends almost constantly. Vanessa had always been the artsy one, typically more comfortable behind the camera than in front. Serena van der Woodsen was a spunky, free spirit with long blonde hair that was always blowing wildly in the wind but somehow always looked perfect, even longer legs that were always tan and toned, and beautiful blue eyes that could see right through your soul. She was the most like Georgina out of the group. Sometimes that could be a bad thing seeing as they had on occasion cause a lot of trouble for themselves. Serena was wild, curious and always up to try anything. She was the kind of girl that walked into a party and changed the entire mood. Georgina Sparks on the other hand was all of these things and more. She was beautiful with brown hair that fell in waves, porcelain skin that almost had a glow about it, and green eyes that sparkled everytime she looked at you. That smile of hers could brighten anyones day, and her carefree and daring life style made everyone love her more. She was the definition of a wild child. Georgina loved to party, sometimes a little too much. She also loved secrets. The girls couldn't count how many times they'd caught her in a lie, but somehow it hadn't mattered. That was just who she was. Georgie could manipulate and lie her way into or out of any situation. Nothing made her happier than completely shocking people. She was the center of attention no matter where she went, and she loved every second of it. Somehow it all worked though, even though with all five of their different personalities were so extreme, they worked together. They completed a puzzle of some kind, a puzzle that any girl would die to be a part of. A puzzle that if one piece was missing.. it would all fall apart. And it did.

**Untouchable:**

Their last night in the Hamptons for the summer was always bittersweet to the five girls that had shared everything since grade four. The next week they'd be starting their junior year of high school, and had so many plans for the future. The last two weeks had been spent partying, laying out by the beach, late night talks in the hot tub and hours basking in the sun by the mansions pool.

"I can't believe this is our last night here.." Blair Waldorf sighed, sipping on her glass of champagne. "It feels like its all gone by too fast."

"I know. I wish we could just stay here forever." Serena smiled, lifting one of her feet out of the pool for a second as the other nodded in agreement.

"But just think about how amazing this year is going to be" Georgina told them all, "junior year.. I can't believe its finally here"

"Don't remind me" Blair whined, it was going to be a very busy year for them all, but Blair was on a mission to get her early acceptance to Yale.

"Don't be a downer B" Jenny laughed, "we leave tomorrow, which means our mission for the night is to finish off all the bottles" she said very matter-of-factly. The other girls just laughed, who new Brooklyn could drink like the best of them?

"Shes right" and with the Georgina jumped up to her feet and ran inside, coming back out with her arms full of leftover bottles waiting to be finished off. Handing one of the bottles to each of the girls and setting the rest behind here she took off the cap on her half full bottle of Grey Goose and held it in the air. "To us" she yelled loudly, giggling.

"The flawless five!" Blair drunkenly mocked their nickname, double fisting it with a bottle of champagne and a bottle of Ketel One in the other.

"The hottest bitches in NEW YORK CITY!" Serena screamed louder, the other girls just laughed as her voice echoed through the property.

"To friendship" Jenny smiled, being interrupted by Vanessa.  
>"And not letting any other bitches get in our way!" she laughed as the bottles clanked together.<br>"Cheers sluts, now drink up!" Georgina yelled, and they all obeyed laughing as they all made the same face in reaction to the straight liquor.  
>Georgina flipped on the music with its remote and listened to the sound of bubble gum pop blast through the yard. Blair and Serena stood up, putting their bottles on the ground next to the pool as they stripped back down to their bikinis. Without saying a word both girls sprinted towards the pool and jumped in, splashing all of their friends. In minutes the other three girls had done the same. All had bottles in their hands and were splashing each other with the water. Echoes from their screams and laughter were heard by the neighbors who by now knew who the girls were and telling them to keep it down would only make them louder.<p>

Hours passed, and by three am all of the girls were completely wasted and passed out in different lounge chairs. Blankets covered them as they slept uncomfortably next to each other.

A muffled scream made Blair jump up, realizing that she was alone in her chair she looked over confused and couldn't help but smile when she saw Jenny sleeping on the on top of one of the floating blown up loungers from the pool with a towel covering her body as a blanket. Vanessa and Serena were passed out on opposite ends of the chair next to it, Serenas long blonde hair dangling to the ground. Blair looked all around the pool area and Georgina was nowhere to be found.  
>After grabbing a pair of shorts from the ground, not bothering to see whose they were she slipped on a pair of flipflops and walked through the backyard until she reached the beach. "Georgie?" she called, but the beach was completely deserted, a bonfire was still fading out and beer cans and plastic cups covered the sand, but no one was around. Worried, she walked back to the house and searched the entire Rhodes mansion looking for her friend, but she didn't find her. When she got back to the pool the others were waking up groggy.<br>"B, what are you doing? Its like four thirty in the morning." Jenny yawned, but noticed that Blair was alone. "Wheres Georgina..?"

"I don't know.. I woke up and she was gone." She explained, looking down with fear in her brown eyes, "I think I heard her scream." The others now looked worried but Vanessa shook her head.

"Come on guys, this is a typical Georgina trick and you know it. She probably met up with one of those guys that we met yesterday at the beach. Lets go inside and get some sleep, she'll be here when we wake up." Vanessa soothed her friends fears, although still worried herself, it was something Georgina would pull. After they finally all agreed, they went back inside and all curled up together in the master bedrooms king sized bed. Serenas blue eyes fluttered open after she heard the bedroom door close shut, looking up she realized it was Jenny coming back from getting coffee. Serena could tell by the look on Jennys face that something was seriously wrong, looking around she didn't see Georgina either, just Blair and Vanessa curled up next to her still asleep.  
>"I tried her cell like twenty times, it stopped ringing after a while.. now it just goes to voicemail like somebody turned it off or is ignoring the calls." Jenny explained, her eyes looking even more worried as she sipped from her coffee.<br>"Its going to be okay J, we'll find her." Serena promised, crawling out of the bed and walking up behind Jenny to hug her.  
>"Find who?" Blair mumbled as she opened her eyes, but then the realization of the previous night hit her. "Georgie still isn't back?" Blair was about thirty seconds from a panic attack and Serena could hear it in her voice. Grabbing the coffee Jenny had brought, and her purse Serena walked over to her friend and handed her the cup and took two blue pills out of a pill bottle in her purse.<br>"Take these B, you need them." Blair nodded and popped the Xanax in her mouth, swallowing it down with the coffee. A few minutes later Vanessa woke up and the girls were all pretty freaked. Sure, Georgina was the type of girl who would wander off in the middle of the night and not come home. But the girls were close, and she would answer her phone to prove she was okay. After another hour of waiting and searching the area around the house again, including the wooded part of the property the girls finally called her family to see if she'd maybe hitched a ride back to the city in the middle of the night. When her mother said no, the girls called the police. Just as the girls hear the sirens coming up to the gated house, all four phones began beeping in unison. They glanced around at each other, all hoping it would be Georgina sending a picture of her and her new boy toy on the beach somewhere. It was a picture of her alright, but not from her, and not what they wanted to see.

**Good Morning Flawless Five! Or should I now say four?  
>Looks like G's secrets finally came to get her.. Whose next?<br>Xoxo,  
>Gossip Girl.<strong>

Under it was a picture of Georgina that looked like it had been taken in the woods by the house where they'd checked, but instead of her usual bitchy grin, she looked terrified. Still in her bikini and a pair of flipflops with Jennys black sundress over her swimming suit. All of the girls gasped and they realized that something horrible was happening.

**A/N:** Hopefully you all like the rewritten version.. Let me know! Please review so I know that somewhere out there people are actually reading this! 3


	2. Pretty Little Bitches

**DISLCAIMER: **I don't own Gossip Girl. Wish I did though.

**FLAWLESS DECEPTION:**

**Pretty Little Bitches; **

"So, how do I look?" Blair did a little spin as she made it down the stairs in her blue Max Posen dress, paired with a pair of Christian Louboutin black pumps.

"Very beautiful Ms. Blair" Dorota promised, holding a small box in her hand, "Mr. Chuck had this delivered" she told her, watching Blairs eyes go wide with excitement. Opening the box, both Dorota and Blairs jaws dropped.

"Oh my god.. Its beautiful" the brunette sighed, touching the diamonds on the Cathy Waterman thorn necklace. "Help me put it on" she demanded, the smile never leaving her lips. Dorota did as told, and locked the clasp on the necklace. Blair was beaming, she couldn't believe that he'd buy her such an expensive gift after only a few months together.

Blairs smile began to fade as she heard the story playing on the news in the next room. She wandered into the livingroom where the flat screen TV had a picture of Georgina from last summer on it. Blair turned the volume up and listened to the annoying voice of the news anchor.

"Next Saturday will mark the one year anniversary of New York City socialite Georgina Sparks disappearance. Sparks was sixteen when she went missing from the East Hamptons, where according to family, the teenager spent her last two weeks of summer with her closest friends. A tradition the group of girls started when they were only eleven years old. All four of the other girls admitted that they had been drinking and had fallen asleep outside by the pool. One of the girls told police that she woke up to what she thought was a muffled scream, and when she went searching the sixteen year old was no where to be found. Police reports weren't filed for the missing girl until the next morning, her friends admit that Georgina liked to play these kinds of games, but when she wasn't there when they woke up they got worried. The Sparks family will be holding a memorial ceremony at The Empire Hotel in Manhattan next Saturday, even though Sparks body hasn't yet been discovered. The service will be open to the public, and will include a video tribute and speeches from the four girls that where their that tragic summer night when Georgina Sparks went missing."

Blair of course knew all of this, Alison Sparks, Georginas mother, had called Blair two weeks before to ask her to say something at the memorial. Blair wasn't however aware that the service would be open to the public. Then again, Georgie would love it. She lived for the spotlight and would love nothing more than an overly dramatic public event for her death. The hard part for Blair was that even though they all assumed, her body was never found. It was hard to speak about someone in past tense when you weren't 100% positive that that person was really dead.  
>Blair snapped out of her own thoughts when Dorota announced that her car had arrived to take her to Chucks party. Blair nodded, glancing at the picture of Georgina again before clicking off the TV. Dorota gave her a sad smile as she handed her the clutch that Blair had asked for earlier. With a quick look in the mirror, Blair headed to the elevator and was off to Chucks party.<p>

Meanwhile Serena exited her train at Grand Central Station. It was crowded, as it always was, looking around Serena could spot a dozen people she knew. She wore her favorite rag & bone skinny jeans with a loose fitting free people white tee and a pair of white COACH flats. Wearing very little makeup, and her long blonde hair messy but somehow still looking perfect. As she walked down a set of steps, she noticed a poster hanging on the wall near her. It was one of her favorite pictures of Georgina, the bold words above it said "MISSING" and "WOULD NOW BE 17". Serenas heart sank, she thought about her every day, and being back in the city, even if only for a few minutes, she knew it was going to be even harder.

A blonde appeared behind her, and Serena didn't turn to look until the girl spoke.  
>"Its weird.. shes gone, but she everywhere." Jenny Humphreys voice said quietly, when Serena turned around she instantly hugged the girl.<p>

"J. Its so good to see you." Serena sighed, finally letting her old friend go, "what are you doing here?"

Jenny tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear before beginning to talk. She was wearing her typical look, a black dress and leggings she made herself, topped with dramatic makeup and hot pink heels. "Waiting for my dad actually.. I just got in from Hudson from visiting my mom." She explained.

"Still didn't work things out?" Serena asked, Jennys sad look was enough, "I'm sorry Jen.."

"Its okay, really. It was pretty hard at first.. but my dad seems happier, I think hes actually starting to date." She admitted with a light chuckle, "how was boarding school?"

"It was.. interesting" Serena told her, and that was an understatement.

"Whats been going on with you? And Blair and Vanessa?" as soon as she asked, Serena could tell that she wasn't the only one who had lost touch.

"Well.. I've been pretty good. I had an internship with Eleanor Waldorf earlier in the summer.. As for Blair, she started dating Chuck Bass a few months ago, so theres that.. And last I heard from Vanessa was on Facebook, she was going to see her parents." Jenny explained.

"Blairs dating Chuck?" Serena was stunned, "as in different girl every night, would rather pay someone to pretend to be him than actually take any test Chuck?"

"Yep.." Jenny laughed, but looked up and waved, "well, theres my dad.. It was good to see you though, we should get together and catch up soon." Jenny hugged Serena before walking off towards her dad. She waved quickly to Rufus before making her way outside and hailing a cab.  
>Just as she stepped into the cab, her cell phone vibrated. She figured it was from her mom or brother, maybe even Jenny, but when she read the text she couldn't believe who it was from.<p>

**Oh S, what brings you back to the city? Did you miss Princess B or did you just miss her Prince N?  
>GG<strong>

Serena looked quickly for a number, but it was blocked.  
>"Fuck" she whispered to herself. Could it be Georgina? There had always been rumors that Georgina was Gossip Girl, but with all the time the girls spent together it seemed impossible. Georgina was the only person aside from Nate that knew about Serena and Nates drunken night together only weeks before Georgina went missing.. could she really be back?<p>

At her apartment in Queens, Vanessa Abrams was snuggled up to her boyfriend of eight months Scott Ronson.  
>"I'm so glad you're back" Scott smiled, kissing her forehead lightly.<p>

"I am too." She sighed, "a month away from you was way too much.. next time, you're coming with me." Vanessa laughed, rolling over on the bed so she could stand up. "I'm going to go order some food, you pick the next movie." With that, she bounced out of the room. After ordering Chinese food, she hung up her cell phone, and saw that she had an unread text.

**My dearest V.. does your adorable new love know what you did last summer? Considering hes adopted himself, I'm not sure if he'd agree with your 'pro choice' outlook!  
>GG<strong>

Vanessa suddenly felt sick, Scott knew almost everything about her.. The two things she kept from him were for his own good.

The Chuck Bass annual back to school party was in full swing, Blair pulled Chuck towards his bedroom for a quick moment, not caring that everyone was looking at them.

"I love my present." She smiled, giving him a gentle kiss, "I have one for you too.. but it'll have to wait til everyone clears out." Blair whispered in a very sexy tone.

"I can kick them all out.." he joked, leaving a trail of kissing down to her neck and to her chest. Small giggles came from Blair and she raised her eyebrows.

"Heres a little preview.." she smirked, unzipping the back of her dress and showing him the black lace that was under. She gave him a little pout before zipping her dress back up and leaving the room, leaving him looking for her in a sea of drunk teenagers. Once she pushed through the group and into the next room, she went through her clutch looking for her cell phone, but instead she found a little post it attached to a picture.

**I wonder if Yale would let in a druggie to their prestigious school?  
>GG.<strong>

The picture was of Blair snorting a line of cocaine, in the background of the picture was Georgina, which only meant that she wasn't the one who took the picture. But who did? No one else knew. She jumped when her cell phone beeped, but pulled it out of her bag to check the message.

**SOS!  
>the steps. ASAP!<br>-J**

After reading the message Blair headed out of the penthouse at the Palace Hotel, and hailed a cab to take her to the Met.

Jenny was already sitting there, alone, staring at the email she'd gotten on her phone.

**Does daddy know his little girls favorite pass time is shoplifting?  
>GG<strong>

Attached to it was a picture of Jenny walking out of Bloomingdales wearing a pair of Tom Ford aviators with a satisfied look on her face. Georgina had been the one to first introduce her to the ways of getting away with it. Jenny had stolen thousands of dollars in merchandise in the past year. A part of her felt like Georgina would be proud of her for it, it made her feel closer to her missing friend.

"Jenny?" Vanessa said walking up the stairs in the dark, Jenny stood up and hugged her, seeing Blair walking up the steps as well.

"What is this about..?" Blair questioned, an annoyed tone in her voice, even though she was kind of scared for the reason.

"I'll explain in a second." Jenny promised, looking around looking for Serena in the lit up streets of Manhattan.

"Let me guess.. Gossip Girl?" Serena questioned as she finally showed up. All four girls looked at each other, finally realizing they'd all gotten messages from their online stalker.  
>"Only I don't think its Gossip Girl.." Jenny admitted as she sat down, the other girls taking seats as well in their usual spots on the steps, or at least what use to be their usual spots.<p>

"What do you mean J.." Blair breathed out cautiously, the group of girls hadn't all been together since the morning after Georgina went missing.

"Well.. the email I got.. its something only.." she looked down at her phone again, not able to finish.

"Only Georgina would know?" Vanessa finally spoke, "I know.. the text I got.." she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes, "Georgina was the only person who knew about it, I don't know how its possible that Gossip Girl could find out.."

"Same here.." Blair admitted, Serena just nodded.

"Well what do we do? I don't know about you guys.. But it feels like its Georgie.. like shes messing with us." Serena spoke, saying the words seemed insane, but it was the only thing that fit.

"What about going to the cops?" Vanessa suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Blair laughed sarcastically, "I don't know about you guys.. but this secret could ruin me."

"Same.." Jenny agreed.

"I'm just saying.. if it is Georgina, maybe we can track the phone and find her.." Vanessa tried again, but just as she started to go on, all four cell phones went off again, this time it wasn't a text, it was a blast on the site.

**SPOTTED!  
>Could it be a Flawless reunion? You heard it here first! Little J, Princess B, S, and of course V were all spotted on their old stomping grounds.. The Met of course! Just because I took a little vacation, doesn't mean I haven't been watching! So, my questions for our favorite pretty little bitches are these.. S, why oh why did you flee boarding school without telling anyone? Little J.. what have you been doing in full disguise walking around the city? Princess B, what helped you ace your SATs? Lets not forget V.. What were you really doing when you were supposedly visiting your parents for a month? You know I know all of the answers.. but its not time to tell those secrets just yet! I'm back bitches, and remember, I KNOW EVERYTHING!<br>You know you missed me.  
>Xoxo,<br>Gossip Girl. **

Above the post was a series of pictures of the girls on the steps.

All four girls had looks of shock and panic on their faces, hoping that Gossip Girl wouldn't really reveal those secrets, but after so many years of dealing with the faceless blogger, they knew eventually she would.

**A/N: Next up, a trip to the Hamptons leads to a gruesome discovery. Hopefully you enjoyed. Please review! **

"


End file.
